How To Survive Underground
=How To Survive Underground= Obviously, a critical skill for any true dwarf. Of course, you're ALREADY a dwarf, or you wouldn't be here, but there's nothing wrong with an occasional refresher, to keep you sharp. Starting out First thing, as soon as you spawn, find a cave. Get away from that sun. Frolicking about with the sunshine on your face is fine, if you're one of those nasty little elves. Of course, they live in trees, and commit unnatural acts with animals. Obviously, being a dwarf, that sort of thing isn't for you. So. Cave. As soon as you find a cave, Get Underground! That's where a true dwarf belongs. Once you're safely shielded from all that sky and whatnot, the first thing you'll want to do is make some tools. Stop. Turn around. Get away from the mouth of the cave. The ONLY reason you haven't sealed it up yet is because you haven't gotten any lamps for lighting. You don't need wooden sticks, DWARF. Honestly. What are they teaching young dwarves these days? So, materials. Since you're a dwarf, the flimsiest material you would even THINK about using is stone. So, find some stone. Shouldn't be that hard, you're in a cave. Found some? Punch it until it breaks. Hey! That's right. You're a dwarf. Fists of rock punching. Get 9 cobblestone. Now, we need a workbench. STAY IN THE CAVE, I said! Honestly. Are you sure you're not an elf? You seem to have an unnatural attraction to trees and sky and such. We're making a DWARVEN workbench, not one of those flimsy wooden assemblages. Four cobblestone, arranged in the crafting square. There you go. Your first dwarvish construction! Now, place it somewhere nice, and let's get on with the business at hand. Two cobblestone, one directly above the other in a vertical line, will give you two stone rods. Ah! I see the light dawning in your eyes! Maybe you really are a dwarf after all. Now, take the rods, and place one of them in the center of your workbench, and the second one directly below that. Then, arrange your three remaining cobblestone on the top row, and there you go. Stone pickaxe. Now go find some coal and get back here. Got some coal? Excellent. Go ahead and make some more stone rods. Now, place the coal on top of the stone rods, and make some stone lamps. Got it? Light the place up. Now you can go ahead and seal the cave up. It'll keep the elves out. Hmm. I expect you're getting hungry. Place a stone rod on the bottom of your workbench, and two cobblestone in a vertical line above it. Sword! Go ahead and find some zombies, and see if you can't chop them up. They make decent eating. Or, if you find some mushrooms, you could make some stew. Don't look at me like that. You can make a bowl out of stone that's ten times better than those useless wooden ones the elves make. Nasty little buggers, those elves. Be careful around them. You never know what they're up to. Crafting Crafting in Dwarvencraft obviously has some challenges, since the goal is to be able to survive underground without first gathering resources from the surface. But we're dwarves. We'll figure it out. Rods (Not sticks. Dwarves don't use sticks, those are for perverts) Tools Light Furniture Miscellaneous Things to watch out for Just a few things you might want to notice if you see them. Bad things to watch for Good things to watch for